Mew vs Mewtwo: Love vs Hate
by Xenolicious
Summary: Mew is having nightmares of her counterpart, and cant sleep. In fact, she thinks she loves him. Mewtwo on the other hand, also having nightmares and now hates Mew swearing to kill her. What will happen when they meet up once more? Mewshipping mewxmewtwo
1. Mew's Thoughts

It was the heart of winter. Snow fell vigorously upon the land. A blanket of white now sheltered the once green covered Tree of Beginning. The TOB was a giant rock formation that looked like a tree.

This natural wonder rose hundreds, if not thousands of feet in the air. The view from the castle tower's balcony was the best place to see it from.

Many species of pokemon inhabited the rock. Mainly because it gave shelter from the humans pokeballs, and was so full of life.

All around the rock formation sprouted spikes of crystal. Nevertheless, within the center of the tree, lay the biggest crystal of all. This was what kept the tree alive; it's heart. However, the crystal was not the only thing keeping this rock alive.

It would not be complete without its, if you will, 'guardian'. Mew; A small cat-like pokemon with big navy eyes and a long slender tail. Its arms were slightly short, and it's feet were long.

This mischievous little critter was, unfortunately, the last of its kind. Although, being legendary and all, it was said to be immortal, and the very essence of that which is good and pure.

For the past few days, the poor creature had been having restless nights. The reason; nightmares. Replays of her pointless battle against her counterpart. However, it wasn't just that. It was how he had aimlessly put the pokemon clones against the originals in battle. A brutal battle; even though there was no death.

Now the Mew sat in a small enclosure where she kept all the toys she took from the palace. She sat on the ledge, and behind her, in a small cave, were her piles of toys and gadgets.

Below was a small water feature. Across from that was a tree, which leaves hung from thin vines over the water. She looked up to where the sun would shine through. There was a gap in the ceiling; but it was like a window; with a layer of crystal instead of glass.

Although now it was dark, and it was nighttime.

"Mew..." She sighed. For some bizarre reason, whenever she thought of _him_, she'd get a funny feeling inside. But this feeling wasn't unknown to her. After all, she was that which is pure and good. And to her, this feeling, was in some sense, love.

"_A conflict of no purpose, along with the reminiscence of you; that of which is the essence of abhorrence and malevolence, is all I dream of...None shall be proficient to comprehend that thou art merely misunderstood, and deep within the heart of thee, thy has a integrity unknown..." _She thought and closed her eyes to picture him.

Everyday she'd ask herself why and how she had developed such a strong adoration towards him. Was it not him whose intentions were to plunder the world into darkness?

Was it not him who had attempted to erase her existence, and the human race? According to her memory, yes.

But then, why feel the way she does? A question most bewildering.

Mew flew through a tree stump, which was actually an illusion, which led to a thin tunnel. It was like the vein of the tree in some way. On the inside it was green, and had small green bubbles rushing in one direction.

Mew flew through the tunnels and out a secret doorway that led to the heart of the formation.

She had created a huge crater in the wall; rectangular and ovalish, and directly behind the crystal. The floor of it sunk down into the wall. She filled that up to the top with red and white rose petals.

This was where she slept. It was nice and warm from the crystal's energy, and the room was lit very dimly during the night from the crystal's aura glow.

Mew curled up into a ball and lay down on the petals. She dreamt of the day _he _would return; proclaiming he loves her, as she would want him to. How he would gaze deep into her eyes with his violet ones.

How he would her in his arms, curl up, put his tail around them; wrapping her in his gentle grasp; not wanting to lose her.

She sighed and in her sleep whispered, "_Mewtwo..." _


	2. Mewtwo and Human Tiffany

Far away from the Tree of Beginning, to a thriving city of technological gain, lived Mewtwo.

A tall white pokemon with long arms, slim violet eyes, and a purple belly and tail.

Upon the tower's antennae he stood, gazing upon the place he appeared during the light of the moon.

Looking down, the humans seemed to be tiny little ants; scurrying about the city streets, with cars looking like little multi-coloured beetles.

He sighed. When sunrise came, he would have to go back into hiding and to catch up on some sleep.

But how can he sleep peacefully with reoccurring nightmares? Nightmares, of _her_; Mew. The very opposite of him; pure, innocent, and good. Where as he was created for an evil purpose, thus becoming an evil being.

Although that was in the past. Now he lives peacefully amongst the unsuspecting humans. Each day taking the shape of a human himself, then at night, returning to his pokemon form.

In his nightmares he would dream of their battle; only she would defeat him and laugh at his pathetic life as nothing more than a clone. Even though that didn't happen, he does remember how he was unable to defeat her.

This led him to believe he was weak, and useless. He became so engulfed by his ego, he made it his goal to hunt her down, and kill her. A selfish goal just to ease his pain.

"I will find you Mew...And when I do; I'll kill you..." He said and flew off.

The next day, in his human form, he traveled to a coffee shop he would always visit.

He sat down in a booth and ordered a cup of black coffee.

"Michael?" Said a woman as she approached him. She wore a brown coat with matching skirt, and black high-heeled shoes. Her hair was blonde and hung loosely up to her bra strap.

Mewtwo gazed up; responding to the human name he gave himself.

"Oh...it's you Tiffany," he said and gestured her to sit down. Smiling happily, she sat across from him.

The two met one day when Mewtwo saved her from being hit by a car. Ever since then, they had been friends. Although Tiffany wanted to be something more.

"So Michael, how are you?" She asked and flipped her hair in a flirty way. Mewtwo took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm alright. Been having some ruff nights though. Nightmares to be precise..." Tiffany sympathetically looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe ease your pain?" Mewtwo shook his head.

"No," he said straight up.

"Oh...ok..." Tiffany mummered. "Listen...I've been thinking, and, maybe you'd like to come over to my house for dinner one night? After all, we are friends so...yeah..."

"Ok…sounds good," Mewtwo said. Tiffany smiled sweetly. She considered it as a date, whereas Mewtwo considered it as a soft of hanging out session.

"You uh, don't mean as err umm…a, _date, _do you?" Mewtwo asked.

"Oh umm…no. I think of it as a get together," she said forlornly, not looking at him. Mewtwo pretended not to notice.

He didn't want to get mixed up with this human. It would just complicate things. Especially since he wasn't truly a human.

"Well I got to go to work now so here's my address. Stop by tomorrow night at seven. See ya," she said, handed him a piece of paper, and left.

Mewtwo read the address and immediately knew where it was. She lived in the same hotel he did. In fact, it was just three floors below his; apartment 243 level 6.

The night of the dinner. Mewtwo stood in front of a mirror. He fixed his wild bangs of black hair and proceeded out the door.

"Pika!" yelled the clone pikachu behind him.

"You _want_ to come?" He said facing him. The yellow pokemon nodded. Mewtwo sighed.

"Fine…come on then," he said and pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"You need a name. I'll call you Flash."

"Pi?"

"Yes, _FLASH._ Now get over it. The human we're going to visit is called Tiffany. Try not to act TOO affection ok? I don't want her to like me even _more…_"

"Pika pi…pika pika pi…"

"I do NOT like her! SHE's the one who likes ME!" Mewtwo exclaimed angrily. He stopped in front of her door; knocking it.

Tiffany opened the door. Mewtwo's eyes widened. He had not expected the human to look, in human standards, quite this appealing tonight.

"_Piiiikaaa…" _Flash whispered in his ear. Mewtwo frowned slightly.

"Hi Michael! Glad you could make it. Please do come in! Who's your ADORABLE companion?" She asked and closed the door behind them.

"This is my pikachu; Flash," Mewtwo explained. Flash jumped off his shoulder and into Tiffany's arms.

"PIKA!" He yelled happily and rubbed against her cheek while sending small electric shocks through her; tickling her ever so slightly. Tiffany laughed playfully.

"Wow Michael! Flash is SO affectionate! Oh I just love him! He's SO cute!" She said cuddling Flash some more.

Mewtwo twitched.

"_I thought I told you to try and NOT be too AFFECTIONATE?" _He telepathically asked Flash.

"Pika pi pika pi chu!" (_Well why ruin the fun!)_ He responded in the same playful and affectionate tone.

"Say Tiffany, did you know we I live on the 6th floor; room number 243?" Mewtwo asked.

"No I didn't! That's so awesome!" She exclaimed happily.

After dinner, Mewtwo went to the bathroom and left Flash with Tiffany.

She sighed and sat down on her couch. Flash jumped up and sat beside her; his ears twitched.

"Pikachu?" (_What's wrong?) _He asked.

"Oh Flash…Michael doesn't like me does he? I mean, I think I'm in love with him…I want to spend my life with him. I even had to lie about me thinking this wasn't a date…Oh well…I just…I just wish, he'd feel the same way I do," she said holding back tears.

Flash kindly rubbed against her arm. She smiled and stroke him. Mewtwo then returned.

"Sorry I can't stay any longer. I have to return to my room," Mewtwo said. "Thanks for having me over for dinner. I'll see you around." And with that the two pokemon left.

Tiffany waited till he was gone, and let the tears fall silently.

"Pika pi…" (_She really loves you Mewtwo…)_

"You must understand…I do not want to end up feeling for her."

"Pi?" (_Why?_)

"Because she's a human…And I'm…a _monster_…Besides, I have no time for love. My goal is to find Mew, and kill her!"

"Pika! Pikachu pi pika pi chu!" (_What! Why do you want to do that!)_

"It's because of her, that I suffer during the nights…And also, I don't to fall in love with her either…If that happened…I would surely be degrading myself even more…"


	3. The Reunion

"'Twas serendipitous the meeting…And the parting that broke my heart," Mew said and she gazed up at the sky.

Winter had finally ceased. Now the sun shone vibrantly, and small clouds floated across the blanket of blue.

"Many a night I lay awake; praying that thou shall return; bringing news of love…But alas to no avail. As the days passed, a power inside me grew. Now I converse with that of a human tongue.

Anomalous it may seem and I confess I do not benefit from the manner in which I articulate; using lexis only a select few might comprehend…I call out to thee, Mewtwo…Come back to me…I love you…"

Mewtwo stood atop the tower once more in his Pokemon form. Flash happily sat on his shoulder.

"_I sense you Mew…I can feel you calling out to me. I will find you. And when I do, I will kill you…_" He thought to himself.

"Pika pichu?" (_You know what would be weird?_) Flash asked.

"What?" Mewtwo inquired.

"Pika…pi pikachu pika pi chu," (_If Mew was in love with you,_) Flash said.

"That's ridiculous! Why would ANYONE fall in love with their counterpart? Their opposite!"

"…Pi…Pikachu…" (…Uh…I don't know…) Mewtwo shook his head.

"I need to concentrate. Who knows where she could be." Mewtwo closed his eyes as he began to glow blue.

His arms raised at his side; the energy within being release. A sudden rush of energy was sent surging throughout the land.

Mew cocked up her head.

"Mewtwo…I sense your energy…thou art seeking for me are thou not? Yes, ye are…I can not wait for thy advent…" Mew said to herself; smiling ever so slightly.

"I know where she is…" Mewtwo said. Flash twitched his ears.

"Pika! Pi pikachu pi, pi pika pikachu pi chu!" (_Yay! Gather up the clones, and let's go visit her_!)

"Have you forgotten I searched for her so that I may hunt her down and kill her?"

"…Pika…" (…_Oh yeah_…) Mewtwo sighed.

"let us depart then shall we?"

Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo lifted Flash into the air, and the two set off towards Mew.

"Pika, pikachu pi chu ka…" (_Mewtwo, why are you doing this…_)

"Hm? Have I not explained to you before?"

"Pi…ka. Chu, pika pika pi pi chu…pi chu…ka…" (_Well…yes. But, it just doesn't seem right…It seems…evil…_)

Mewtwo fell silent. Was what he was planning actually evil? Just a selfish goal to make him feel better? Had his dark side returned? Did he really want to kill the ever so pure and innocent Mew?

Yes…he wanted to kill her, and there was nothing anyone could say to change his mind…

Soon, the two arrived at The Tree of Beginning.

"So, this is where she lives huh?" Mewtwo said out loud.

"Pi…ka…" (wow)

The two entered through a small doorway behind a rock. They traveled down a narrow passage way. Crystals were embedded all around the tunnel.

The two hovered down a few more passages till they came to a clearing. It was the area just below where the heart of the tree was.

The entire place was like a lake. I huge water feature in the center, a few rivers that led from it, a waterfall to the right, and many, many types of trees, flowers, and most of all pokemon.

"Hmph," Mewtwo said quietly and put Flash down.

Flash's eyes widened. This place was so magnificent. If Mewtwo wasn't here to destroy Mew, he would've asked him if they could live here with her.

He sighed; that was never going to happen anytime soon.

"Pikachu…" Flash turned around to see a female pikachu smirking at him.

"Pi…pi…" He stuttered. The more she moved towards him, the further back he moved. He backed up against a rock; trapped. He shivered when the female was but millimeters from him.

She gently licked his cheek; and he practically melted.

"Where could she be Flash?...Flash?" Mewtwo turned around. He swetdropped.

The female pikachu held him on her lap; flicking his ear. When she flicked faster, he would accidental send out a thunder bolt; although it didn't affect her in a bad way; just made her giggle.

Mewtwo sighed and took off.

He traveled through passage ways once more, until he found himself in the heart of the tree.

"That's a big crystal…" he randomly said.

"Yes…yes it is…"

He looked up to see Mew appear from the light that came from the hole in the ceiling above the crystal.

"Mew…" he said; sounding rather angry.

"Mewtwo…"

"Wait…since when have you been able to speak properly?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer thy query. I shall attempt to…Conceivably over the past few, years, an outlandish power grew within my psyche. At the present, I have the aptitude to converse with human dialogue. That is all I discern. Does thou understand?" She asked.

"Yes I understand. But putting that aside," Mewtwo began.

"Yes of course. I must ask, what be ith the rationale for thy to appear here?" Mew asked; hoping he would say because he felt adoration for her.

"I came here looking for you Mew," he began.

"Yee did?" She asked in an anxious tone.

"Yes…I came looking for you…so that I may kill you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The qoute 'Twas serendipitous the meeting…And the parting that broke my heart' was an edit from a line in a review for this story. Credit for it goes to shitsuren.


	4. Death?

"W—What?" Mew stuttered. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, thus seeming more slit-like.

"Did you not hear me correctly? I said I'm here to KILL you," he repeated and began accumulating a dark energy ball by his side.

Mew's eyes widened in shock.

"Comprehend I am incapable to. Why desire I beith lifeless and vanished would thee?" Mew asked; ready to summon a shield in case he threw the energy ball at her.

"Because! I am Mewtwo! My purpose was to serve as a destructive weapon; the most powerful pokemon in the world! And it is only you who stands in my way! It took me long to figure it out, but I now know my purpose…to kill you."

Before she knew it, the dark energy had collided with her, and crashing into the wall Mew was sent.

Quickly she pried herself from the hole, and dodged an in coming energy ball.

"Hold still damn it!" Mewtwo yelled as he threw multiple energy balls.

Swiftly Mew moved through the air; dodging each one as they came.

"Blinded by anger beith thee. Ye shant conquer me if ye shall not first calmith down," Mew warned. Her eyes glowed pink as she hovered in mid air; looking down at Mewtwo who stood near the entrance.

He ignored her and created a blue energy shield around himself. Mew did the same but with pink coloured energy.

"And this time, that human boy will not be here to intercede this fight," Mewtwo sneered and flew up to Mew's level.

Mew sighed. The two pokemon hovered far apart from each other; their eyes fixed on one another.

Without warning, the two flew towards each other with incredible speed. The energy shields collided with an electrical shock, and bounced away from each other.

Repeatedly the two banged their shields together; each trying to overpower the other.

For about the seventh time, the two hastily approached each other; their faces burning with fury. Yes, even Mew's…

The shields rammed together and made a loud clash sound, but they did not bounce away.

Instead, they rammed their shields together harder and harder. As they did so, the shields began shooting off electrical sparks.

The two pokemon grinded their teeth as the amount of energy grew. Their body's began to shake from the over whelming reaction that went underway.

Suddenly, the tension between the two came to life in the form of an electrical explosion. Lighting-like bolts were sent all around the tree; shocking anything and everything.

But as the happened, the two shields remained in the position; still forcing against one another.

"Give it up Mew! I will kill you no matter what!"

"Never! This tree needs me to survive!"

A white light appeared between the two shields, but they ignored it. The light grew and grew; making the lightning bolts brighter, bigger, and of course more intense.

The ground and walls began breaking; bits of debris began floating around the two pokemon.

One final bolt struck the ground beneath them, and an explosion occurred between the two.

A large beam of energy was sent surging up through the rock formation's top. The explosion's bang was so loud; it cracked the crystals through out the tree.

The explosion was of such a large magnitude, the large beam of white energy was sent in all directions.

However, when the light had finally cleared, Mewtwo was left floating in mid air.

His body was covered in purple and blue bruises, blood trickled from his mouth, and yet his shield was still around him.

Mew lay in an enormous crater below him; like a raisin in dessert bowel.

Her once beautiful light pink fur was now tinted brown from the earth. Small patches of red and purple covered her boy. Mewtwo descended, and stood beside her.

He smirked evilly at her seemingly lifeless body. He gently nudged her with his foot to check if she was conscious, let alone alive.

Her eyes, once a glamorous cerulean, were now a lifeless grey. Blood slowly trickled down from the corner of her mouth. Mewtwo smirked; that went easier than expected.

However, his hearted stopped at the sight of…tears…

"_Tears…Remind me of, Amber…"_


	5. Life Is Wonderful

Amber; a young girl Mewtwo had met subconsciously during his early stages of living. She was a good friend to him, but her experiment had failed. Years later had he only remembered what happened.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the pink mass that lay before him.

"Pika!" (_Mewtwo!_) Yelled Flash as he dashed towards them; followed by his new found mate.

"Pika?! Pika!!! Pika pi pikachu?!" (_Mew?! MEW!!! Mewtwo what have you done?!_) Flash demanded.

"I did what I came here to do. I've killed Mew, thus relieving me of my nightmares," Mewtwo explained. His eyes were still fixed on her, trying to check if perhaps she was faking.

"Pi……Pika pi? Pi pikachu? Pikachu pi. Chu ka pika. Pikachu chu ka chu pikachu, pi pika pi; pi chu. Pichu pika pi, pika pi chu ka pichu, pikachu?" (Mew……Do you honestly think so? How can you say that? Look around you Mewtwo. Look at what you've done. You've destroyed an innocent creature, and the place she called home; her sanctuary. How can you possibly live, knowing you took the life of someone you and I both know, loved you?)

Mewtwo's eyes widened. Was Flash right? No, of course not! Mew didn't love him! How in heaven's name could she love a monster such as him? It was foolish to think such things. His shock turned to a frown.

"How can you think so? Why would she, how COULD she, love a monster such as I? I am nothing but her clone…Her counterpart…It is ridiculous. Although," Mewtwo looked down once more, and gently pushed Mew.

The young pink pokemon opened her eyes. Subconsciously, Mewtwo was happy to see those wondrous azure eyes gazing upon him.

"M—Mewtwo…" She whispered softly. Her gaze was filled with the utmost sadness, and regret; regret of ever refusing to fight. Regret, of never telling how she had felt.

"Why Mew?" Mewtwo began. "Why didn't fight back?"

"Hmph…Silly Mewtwo. Of all the blasted questions to ask me. Is it but not evident as to mine decision to not brawl with thee?"

"No it is not. And speak properly; I know you can." Mew smirked slightly. However, her smirk was quickly turned upside down. She eyes filled with tears; making them shimmer in the light of the crystal.

"It all started a few months ago. Like you, I too have been having nightmares. You plagued my mind every time I fell into a slumber. Sometimes they were nightmares, and sometimes they were dreams. Pleasant ones too. I would often question myself as to why everynight, you were the one who seemed to be in my subconscious reality. Then it struck me. It was the most shocking thing that ever happened to me…I Mew; the very essence of all that beith good and pure, had fallen in love…In love with he who was the very essence of all which beith dark and cruel; Mewtwo…" As his name exited her mouth, Mewtwo felt his heart jump. With her final word, Mew fell unconscious.

"Pika pi…" (Told you so…) Flash mumbled under his breath. His mate, who had been sitting there, was now even more confused than before, but still kept quiet.

Mewtwo couldn't believe it. How could he have done that to her? She loved him. HIM of all things! It was then and there he realized something. That immense feeling he accumulated, it was not hate. Oh no…It was a rather heavy dosage of love.

He picked Mew up and carried her to her petal bed. He gently landed on the soft petals, and placed her down.

"I will repair what I have broken," he said and began glowing blue. He lifted his arms as the power he gathered grew. Once he had enough, he sent an explosion of blue light surging through the tree.

When the light had come to pass, all the crystals that had cracked, were now repaired. The crater that Mew had created was now gone. In addition, the two pokemon were now free of bruises, scratches, and blood stains.

Mewtwo watched Mew worriedly. He hoped that she had survived, and that his little trick healed her well enough.

Slowly her eyes flickered open. She breathed deeply; taking a big wif of the scent of a rose. She blinked confusedly, and sat up. She was on her bed. How'd that happen? Looking down at her body, she realized she was healed.

"What? Who?" She turned around to see Mewtwo leaning against the wall behind her; in the darkness.

"Mewtwo?" She began, and he approached her. "Why? I…I thought you hat—"

"I don't hate you. I thought I did. But I was wrong. You see, when I had those nightmares, I kept telling myself that I was haunted by them because I had not defeated you in battle. In fact, I felt bizarre whenever I thought about it…about you…All I knew was that I felt strongly about it. The one thing that pestered me, was what was this feeling? Instantly I came to the conclusion that it was hate.

As days passed, the feeling intensified. I became so engrossed by this so-called-hate, that I decided I must see you again; to relieve myself of these constant nightmares. But, after what I did to you, and after Flash helped me see things clearly, it struck me. It wasn't hate that had over-flowed within me. But a heavy dosage, of love. Therefore I have come to this conclusion…Mew?

I love you…"

Mew's eyes widened. How long she had waited to hear him speak those words. Many nights she would create an illusion of him, just to hear it; although she knew it wasn't real. An illusion could never replace the real deal.

The two cats purred softly. Mewtwo bent down and took Mew in a loving embrace. Mew smiled sweetly, closed her eyes, and wrapped her tail around him. Gently, Mewtwo rubbed his face against hers. Mew mirrored his actions.

When they stopped snuggling, they opened their eyes; their noses touching one another's. Mew closed her eyes slowly as she moved closer. Mewtwo copied. And within fractions of a second, their lips met.

It was a sensational feeling for both. To them, being held by one another was wonderful. To be kissed by the love of their life was wonderful. Life, was wonderful.

**THE END**


End file.
